


The Fuck You Say?

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [53]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Mickey Milkovich, Bullying, M/M, Protectiveness, Shy Ian, innocent ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: The Jessi said:Bad boy Mickey and my innocent bean Ian. Ian does something that gets Mickey's attention and scares the hell outta Ian where he hides from Mickey.





	The Fuck You Say?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheJessi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJessi/gifts).



> This is for an amazing woman who needs cheering up. Anything for you dearie ♥♥♥♥♥  
> I am sorry this has taken so long. But #enjoy.

Ian hated bullys.

He more than hated them, he _loathed_ them. He was in his second year but he was still to overcome his shyness. He was still quiet and he still kept to himself. But the more he tried to avoid attention, the more he seemed to attract the bullys' attention. 

It's been a week and he hasn't gotten any shit at school. But Ian knows it's just a matter of time. He walks to the cafeteria and comes across one of the bullys Mickey Milkovich. 

Mickey is rude, and vulga, and doesn't give a shit. He's not afraid to drop anyone and he listens to nobody. Especially the teachers. It makes Ian wonder why he comes to school in the first place. He smokes like a chimney, his tattoos are not just a threat but a fact, and yet despite all this, people don't hate him. They find his demeanor intriguing and want to hang out with him. 

Mickey doesn't let them. He's a loner that way. 

Now, Mickey has never done anything to Ian -mostly because the redhead has never gotten on his radar but he was a bully none the less and Ian didn't like him, at all. Right now he's taking some other kid's lunch. So Ian ducks his head and heads over to the cafeteria unseen. Minutes later he watches the Milkovich settle at a chair in the corner with no table by himself, and devour two stolen packed lunches. Ian sneers at him, before going back to to his sandwich. 

People like Mickey Milkovich don't deserve to be in this school. 

•

Ian does get shoved in his locker that week. 

His books gets thrown in the mud the day after that. 

But things quiet down for the next few days. 

He's walking from the library when he finds Mickey holding a guy against the wall by his front shirt. The guy doesn't look defenseless like Ian but he's no match for the Milkovich bad boy. 

Ian shuts his eyes irritated by the brunette's chananigans. He gathers all the courage he has and shouts, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" 

Mickey slowly turns to look at Ian and Ian shivers. Mickey let's go of the guy to turn his whole body towards Ian. 

Ian tries his best not to shit himself.

"The fuck you say to me?!" Mickey snaps walking towards him. Ian swallows but doesn't say anything. He _can't_. "The fuck you say freckles?" 

Mickey is inches from him now. Ian takes deep breathes, knowing he's about to get his ass beat. So he's left to do the only thing he _can_ do. 

Run.

Ian takes off as fast as he can. He doesn't have a lot going for him but he's always been pretty damn fast. Mickey is right on his heels but Ian manages to hide in an empty classroom. He hears Mickey run past the classroom and he exhales in relief. 

Its however short lived when he realizes there's always tomorrow and the day after. As long as both boys attend this school. 

 

                                 ••••

 

They do the cat and mouse game for a week until Mickey finaly corners him on his way home. Ian thinks he's in the clear when Mickey pops out from behind a tree, jumping in front of Ian and scaring the shit out of him.

"Ian, fucking, Gallagher." Mickey smirks. "That's your name, right freckles?"

Ian avoids his eyes. "Ye... yeah."    

"How long did you think you could hide from me?"

Ian was hoping until he was done with high school but since when has the universe ever been on his side? He waits for the punch but it doesn't come.

"I didn't do anything wrong." He says.

"Really now?"

"Yeah. I just don't like how you treat other people." Ian confesses honestly.

"You don't fucking know me!"

Mickey shouts and Ian knows the punch is coming for sure but it still doesn't. It gives him the courage to continue. 

"You are mean. And selfish. And heartless! I know that much." Ian says his jaw tight.

When he gets silence in return he looks up to find Mickey titling his head and scrutinizing him. He doesn't seem angry anymore. He's just taking Ian in, like he's trying to get a read on him.

"You're pretty confident for a guy like you. I can render you unconscious and not even bat an eye."

"I know." Ian says and shuts his eyes tightly again. He's shaking in fear, his heart beating, as he waits for the hit.

It doesn't come.

After a few minutes he opens his eyes only to find himself alone. Ian holds onto his chest, looks around and he's by himself. The only person near him is a lady crossing the road.

 

                                  ••••                                  

When Ian gets to school the next day, he doesn't hide but he knows the beat down is coming. Except when he passes by Mickey in the hallway, the latter just winks and passes by him. Ian looks after him his mouth open, shocked.

What the hell?

•

Ian is staying late after school so he can do his homework like he does most of the time. He can't do it at home. Not with his chaotic noisy family.

Tattooed hands slam on his desk and Ian startles. "What's good Gallagher?"

Ian is tempted to check behind and around him, just to confirm Mickey is talking to him. But he knows he's the only one in an empty class so instead he swallows and blinks at Mickey.

"Mick...Mickey?"

"Whatchudoing?" Mickey asks with a smile that Ian finds extremely attractive. Or maybe it's because the bad boy doesn't smile often. Either way, Ian likes his smile. He however doesn't say anything still wondering what is going on. "What, forgotten how to use your words?" 

"No I'm just," Ian scratches his nose with the hand holding his pencil. "Why are you here?" 

Mickey chuckles. "I attend this school too Gallagher." Mickey raises an eyebrow. 

Ian shakes his head. "No I mean, what you doing here? With me?"

Mickey shrugs. 

Ian looks at him, frowns then goes back to his homework. He glares at the math problem he's been working on for half an hour.

"You stuck?" Mickey asks looking at his book and chewing on his thumbnail.

"No." Ian lies.

"You look stuck." Mickey says.

"Fuck fine!" Ian shouts frustrated. He throws the book at Mickey. "Let's see you do a better fucking job!"

 

                                  ••••

 

Ian gets everything right. "Good job Mr. Gallagher." Mr. Wilson his math teacher says and Ian walks out of the class with a smile. 

He finds Mickey outside the chemistry class. He watches the brunette trip another student and he rolls his eyes before matching forward. Mickey sees him and he clears his throat then helps the guy up. Ian frowns as Mickey dusts off his victim and sends him on his way.

"Sup Gallagher." 

Ian watches the guy the bad boy just let go before looking back at Mickey. "Did you just let him go because of me?" 

"Fuck off. The fuck would I do that for?" Mickey snaps and if Ian didn't know any better he would think the brunette was blushing. "Can I help you?" He asks. 

"You're smart." Ian points out. 

Mickey frowns at him. "And you're a redhead. What's your point?" He puts his hands in his pockets. 

"I'm confused. So you know you're smart yet you fail all your classes." 

"So?" Mickey shrugs again. 

Ian bites on his lower lip in thought. He watches as Mickey follows the movement before licking his own lips. 

"Mick." Ian says. 

"Just drop it, a'ight?"

He walks away and Ian is left standing in place his frown deepening. 

 

                                 ••••

 

"I got you something." Ian stops peeing to turn around. 

"I'm kind of busy." 

"We all have dicks Gallagher." Mickey days casually. Next thing Ian knows he's peeking over his shoulder. "Cut. Interesting." 

"Mickey!" Ian yells scandalised before tucking himself back in. "What do you want!" Mickey hands him something badly wrapped in a brown paper. He unwraps it and frowns at Mickey. "I already have a calculator." 

"Yeah but, it's not the right one. For high school math and shit." 

Ian sighs. He's deeply touched and wants to hug Mickey for his thoughtfullness but he is still so confused by the guy's behavior lately. 

"Did you steal this from another student?" 

"No." 

"But you stole it." 

"Take it, don't take it, was just trying to be nice of whatever." Mickey says before leaving the bathroom. 

Ian stands in place, more buffled than ever. 

 

                                 ••••

 

The following week Mickey beats up three bullys that always picks on Ian.  

The week after in the cafeteria, Ian almost chokes on his lunch when Mickey steps on a table -in someone's plate of food- and makes a public announcement that anyone that tries to lay hands on Ian will be _dead fucking meat._

The entire student body turns to look at Ian and he turns redder than his hair. He finds himself sliding down till he's under the table. 

 

                                 ••••

 

Ian spends his afternoon hunting for Mickey. He doesn't stop until he finds him under the bleachers smoking weed. 

"What the fuck do you think your doing!" Ian pushes at his chest. 

Mickey scoffs. "You should be thanking me. I just saved you from getting bullied for the next two years." 

"I didn't fucking ask you to!" Ian shouts. 

Mickey stands up and stumps on the the remainder of his blunt. "That why, you're here?"

Ian huffs in frustration. "Ugh! I was fine going unnoticed but now the entire fucking school... Ugh!" He groans louder kicking at a piece of metal. "Fuck!" He limps grasping onto his foot.

"Would you fucking calm down? Being invisible isn't always the best way to get through high school."

"I was fine being invisible."

"Invisible people don't get picked on." Mickey says softly.  

Ian sighs and calms down. "Why have you being doing this?" He asks genuinly curious. "Talking to me, protecting me, getting me shit." 

Mickey shrugs. 

"No! No! You don't get to fucking do that! Answer me!" 

Mickey sniffs and looks at the ground. "I like you, just a little bit." 

"What!" Ian whisper shouts. 

"Don make me say it again asswipe." 

Ian's mouth is suddenly dry so he swallows to try and wet it a little bit. "I... You're gay?" Mickey scoffs. "I don' believe you." Ian whispers. 

Mickey steps towards him and Ian inhales sharply. The brunette holds his cheeks and Ian finds himself blinking repeatedly in disbelief. Mickey touches their lips together and Ian shuts his eyes losing himself in the feeling that courses through him the moment their mouths start moving against each other. They kiss and open their mouths to let each other in. Ian grabs Mickey's waist and kisses him harder. 

Just when he let's out a soft moan Mickey pulls away. 

He licks his lips and looks at Ian. "Believe me now?" 

Ian nods vehemently. "Yeah. It was....it was really nice. I liked it a lot." _More?_ He wants to ask but instead he shakes his head. "But,"

"But?" 

"Yes but." Ian takes a deep breath. "We can't be together. I can't date you Mickey." 

"Why not?" Mickey is clearly confused. 

"I already told you I don't like how you treat other people. I can't be with a bully." Ian says regretfully because he wants nothing more but to kiss Mickey some more. "I can't be with you until you change." 

Mickey sighs and runs a had across his hair. "I steal because I can't afford shit on my own. And yes, that includes fucking food. I fight because those fucking idiots provoke me first. And I always get in trouble because I know my life is headed nowhere anyway." Mickey confesses and Ian can tell its not easy. "You asked me once why I fail my classes?" Ian nods. "The only reason I come to school is because it's better than my fucked up household." 

"Holy shit." Ian breathes. 

"Yeah." Mickey nods. 

Ian nods too and he takes Mickey's hand. It's surprisingly soft. "Still... you gotta stop." 

"Okay." 

"Really?" 

"I'm not... I don't _do_ emotions Gallagher. What I feel for you is really fucking foreign but I really like it." Mickey squeezes his hand. "So yes, I'll change if it'll make you go out with me."

Ian let's go of Mickey's hand to wrap his own around the brunette's neck. "Okay."

"Okay?" Mickey grins making Ian sigh happily.

"Yes. Now kiss me."  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry I'm late (^。^)


End file.
